


Loyalty

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: I'll Do Anything (For You) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Loyalty never wavers.





	Loyalty

Opposites attract.

Sirius didn’t believe in that saying…..until now. But now, not even he could deny that it was true. Sirius was boisterous, determined, and often got into trouble. Sirius believed in love, no matter what form it took.

The boy on the bed was quiet to the point he was almost invisible. He liked to study, and he was content to remain on the sidelines, supporting his friends. The trouble with that, of course, was that he refused to receive support from others when he himself needed it.

Well, he would learn that Sirius never quit, especially not in this matter.

“I gotta go.” he said, giving the other boy a big smile “There is something I have to do.”

“Such as?” the other boy’s curiosity was piqued

A small dimple which often appeared on his chin whenever he was curious had emerged, and Sirius adored the image in front of him.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Sirius said

As soon as he left the hospital wing, Sirius ducked into an alleyway and put what he had learned to the test.

And suddenly, a shaggy black dog stood in his place. He let out a short, delighted bark. Dogs were loyal creatures, and soon he would prove where his loyalty lay.

That afternoon, Lily approached Remus, who had a rather large dog seated next to him.

“Is he yours?” she asked

“I guess you could say that.” Remus chuckled as he looked down at the dog “He is mine as much as I am his.”

The dog looked at Lily with intelligent eyes, and she couldn’t help but notice the fierce protectiveness it displayed towards Remus.


End file.
